Electrical interconnects may be used for electrically interconnecting various components of integrated circuitry.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to increase the density of circuit devices. A related goal is to develop electrical interconnects that can sustain high current density within a relatively small physical dimension. Conventional processing utilizes one or more of conductively-doped semiconductor material (for instance, conductively-doped silicon, conductively-doped germanium, etc.), metallic materials (for instance, copper, aluminum, etc.) and metal-containing compositions (for instance, metal silicides, metal nitrides, etc.) for electrical interconnects.
As integrated circuitry is formed to ever higher density, it is becoming increasingly difficult to form satisfactory electrical interconnects with conventional materials. Accordingly, it is desired to develop new interconnect structures, and to develop methods for fabrication of such interconnect structures.